


happy

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, but if you dont really think about its not there ok, christmas wonderlands r us, theres slight sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees somebody in the distance moving under some debris, sees a maroon-beet cladded knight rising along with a cantaloupe seer and a licorice sylph and they’re all embracing one another because they are alive and they couldn’t have done it without each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> i love getting prompts to write, especially for my otp <3

They had done what felt like the impossible. Those three years were not only used to have silly adventures with her new matesprit, but they were also used for hand-to-hand (and sometimes cane-to-blade) combat, building up some well-needed muscle and even some training for their knowledge. They used that time mostly to get ready for what seemed like the biggest battle of their entire lives. It’s a life or death situation and nobody wants to come out with a sword in their chest or a missing limb.

She has blood and tears mixed on her face, golden eyes growing older with age and stress and he swears she’s never been this beautiful before. She looks so scared, as if she was just reborn and seeing the world for the first time, eyes wide and curious but also fearful of just what is out there. They stand before each other in red and green god tier pajamas, and even though she only became one just mere hours ago, she hasn’t stopped gushing about how she’s so glad she can see him.

He also knows it’s a tragedy because she’s not as connected to her lusus anymore.

The scene before them is a monstrosity, the epitome of a full-raged war gone wrong. There’s blood splattered everywhere – and he means everywhere – and he doesn’t know where the rest of his friends are – oh god he should check on Rose and Kanaya, make sure they’re okay, they were almost bombarded – and he’s trying to keep himself standing up straight so that he doesn’t tempt himself into crying as well.

He’s too cool to cry, is what he’s likely telling himself. He’s also _lying_.

Her cane was broken into different portions throughout the battle and he only sees a few pieces now, the paint peeling off and the rubber burned away. His sword doesn’t even exist anymore, that stupid fuck had disarmed him with some martial arts technique he hadn’t seen before and shoved it into his chest. That was only one of the many, many times Dave had died during this fight, but he wasn’t the only one. Thank God for resets and training and healthy eating otherwise he could’ve kissed this dream goodbye.

Speaking of kissing, that’s something he should be doing right now.

Terezi and him had made a deal a long time ago that if they got out of this game (they use it so loosely), that she’d take him up on his offer for a date. She didn’t sound too enthralled by her own idea, but he knew that it was because she had doubts about the outcomes. It wasn’t like flipping a coin, no not one bit. There were much more options than heads or tails.

“So… that’s it?” He asks allowed, turned towards the fire burning around Lord English’s body, his green skin slowly turning into ash, “We’re supposed to just go on with our lives after all the shit we just went through to beat this guy? Just gather up everybody and head home, say ‘game over’ and when it asks us to restart, we turn off our xboxs and just head outside and pretend nothing happened?”

She can hear his voice cracking no matter how composed he sounds. “You and I both know it doesn’t work like that,” She murmurs, reaching forward and grabbing onto his sleeve, sliding herself into his side.

“Then what comes next?” But he already knows that answer, so why the fuck’s he asking?

Maybe it’s because, deep down, he’s scared of the right answer and just wishes Terezi wouldn’t tell him the truth.

She doesn’t say anything at first, just watches the flames flicker in the air and the smoke rising. She can’t remember the last time she’s ever seen fire and doesn’t want it to be the last. She sees somebody in the distance moving under some debris, sees a maroon-beet cladded knight rising along with a cantaloupe seer and a licorice sylph and they’re all embracing one another because they are alive and they couldn’t have done it without each other.

Behind them she sees a witch, cladded in black jelly beans, poi and cherries (all of those mixed would be gross!) with a blueberry with banana shoes heir helping her up. All five of them are cut up and bruised, some luckier than others, some with burns and some without, some with broken bones and some with deep scratches but overall, they survived and that’s what makes Terezi smile – not grin, but genuinely smile.

“I don’t know for sure,” She goes with, not necessarily lying but not speaking the full truth either, “Let’s just live in today and see where everything goes from here.” He hears her snicker because, of course, there was a blind joke in there, even if she can’t really make those anymore. He’ll let it slide for today.

But deep down, Terezi knows that what’s to come next is that they’d have to go their separate ways; no matter what the humans believe, trolls could never fully live on their planet. They have different customs, different societies, different laws, different so many things – hell, even different words for various things. They wouldn’t be able to adapt on a different planet where everything is new and weird, even if it’s also so accepting for change.

She also knows that she doesn’t want her coolkid to leave her, she’s grown too attached to him, to his conversations, to his sick beats and words and sometimes, even his clothes. She’s too used to him being a part of her everyday life that she doesn’t know if she could move on and forget all about him, like he wasn’t somebody important – like none of the humans were ever important to their lives, their futures.

She knows she can’t do that, so she bends the truth, mostly to spare Dave’s feelings but also her own.

By the time her thoughts cease, John, Jade, Rose, Kanaya and Karkat have all walked the distance over towards the two, safely away from the remains of their enemies. The jade blood’s trying to comfort her friend, wrapping her arms around him as he cries over having to kill his own moirail, but he also knows he had to do it. The two ecto-siblings are embracing Rose’s figure hard enough to probably break her bones, sobs falling from their lips, Jade upset that she had to witness Davesprite disappear into smoke right before her eyes. It wasn’t like she didn’t know it was coming. They all look so broken up and neither Dave nor Terezi really know what to say, because, well, they’re feeling the same way, but are more composed about it.

Eventually, they all huddled around each other, letting out three years of frustration once and for all.

“Let’s go somewhere,” She says, turning towards Dave, “I want to take you to a place I know you’ve seen before.”

He looks confused for a moment since he remembers that all of the troll’s lands were destroyed, but doesn’t question it. “Alright,” he hesitates for a moment, head tilted down at her.

Her teal-green wings flap behind her back a thousand times a second, but she doesn’t ascend into the air. The swirly Mind designs on them are barely visible as Terezi pushes off a bit and grabs just under Dave’s armpits, lifting him into her arms. They flap harder and harder as she soars into the air, looking at the blonde human as she does.

It doesn’t even take her too long to fly to the land she’s talking about because before he knows it, she’s landing on a blanket of snow and he knows exactly where they are. There are trees with hummingbirds living in it and red flowers, glazed over with ice, everywhere and snow continues to fall everywhere. There are also imps, frogs and iguanas hoping and running all over the place but Terezi knows that if the imps bother either of them that she could take them out.

It’s like living in a Christmas Wonderland, except you’ve misplaced Santa’s workshop with an active volcano and his elves with these black midgets in silly hats.

“So why are we on Jade’s planet now?” He asks as she sets him down onto his feet, watching as she continues to float around in the air, chuckling to herself because she’s probably imagining that she’s an actual dragon like her mom was supposed to be, arms extended forward.

She drops down a moment later, grabbing onto Dave’s hand and dragging him off. “You’ll see,” Is what she keeps saying as they run through a forest of trees and singing birds, flocks of them rising from their beautiful leaves.

Soon, they’re in a clear field with a clear, icy cold river in front of them but that’s not what Terezi wants Dave to see. She points towards the sky and he sees it. There’s neon auroras covering them, blues and greens and every shade in between and she’s laughing because she’s actually seeing them in person for the first time (the first time she actually saw Jade’s planet was way back when she visited her in a dream bubble, but that didn’t feel as real as right now) and with the person she feels so red for. It’s a red thicker than blood and tastier than strawberries and even sweeter if she dips them in sugar, her blood pusher beating a mile a minute.

“It’s like we’re looking down at Can Town from up here,” She murmurs, referring to the fact that you could see all of its six planets from just City Hall.

He knows that’s a stupid thing to say because it’s not a real town, but he doesn’t say that and just lets her be happy.

His hand slowly finds a place between Terezi’s fingers and he intertwines them, squeezing her palm slightly. She turns her head towards him, an eyebrow raised before she looks down at their hands.

“What are you doing?” She asks, lips parted with inquiry to his actions.

Dave, taking his hand away in the most casual manner he can perform this action, brings it up to his neck and quirks his mouth into a half smile. “Nothing,” He mumbles, feeling just a twinge embarrassed because holy fuck, what _was_ he doing?

She sniggers – what a dork! – and closes the space between them, standing on the toes of his shoes. “Dave,” She muses, her hands coming up towards his face slowly, carefully wrapping her fingers onto the arms of his shades, “Can I see your eyes?”

“I don’t know, can you?” He shoots back, a full smile on his face as she gapes at him and pulls them off of his face.

“You’re an asshole,” Terezi giggles and looks up, seeing beautiful red eyes staring back. Her laughter dies down slowly as she takes in the look of his face, coated in drying blood and cut marks. He has dark, almost black marks under his eyes and his cheeks are damp from previous tears but she doesn’t care because his eyes are beautiful and they remind her of LOHAC, pupils growing a little bit wider when she doesn’t say anything else.

And she doesn’t say anything because the next thing she knows is that she throws her arms around his neck and their lips are pressed together in a kiss, all the things she wants to say flowing through that way. At first, Dave’s shocked – mostly because he wanted to kiss her first, dammit – but it subsides as he snakes his arms around her waist and kisses back, tilting his head to the side so that their lips can mold together better. Terezi swears for a moment that during their kiss that she really does see him and not in just a literal sense either. She actually _sees_ him and she doesn’t know how to feel about this but the realization makes her start crying all over again and she doesn’t want to let go, doesn’t want this moment to ever end, doesn’t want to ever let him go.

Suddenly, there’s an explosion – like a bomb combusting or an alarm clock ringing right into your head – and the two of them pull away in fear, moving into fighting stances. Just a few feet away, there’s a dark blue iguana with a small firework in its hand and a stick of fire in its other hand. How it got ahold of either of those things was beyond them but then they relax, defenses coming down once again.

“Noisy little fucker,” Dave frowns, remembering the time where Jack Noir had attacked him and Jade when they were on her quest and then dying over it. He doesn’t want to be jumpy over it, but he is.

“It’s okay,” She says, moving closer to him, her hand coming up to rest on his arm, “It’s over and done with.”

(The realization of those words won’t mean a thing to Dave Strider at first until the time comes.)

“Yeah, you’re right,” he says, reassuring himself as he finds himself wrapped up in Terezi again, holding her close, “You’re right.”

He seems to tense against her at first until the teal blood realizes that he’s tilting her back into a dipping pose and pressing his lips right back against hers, where they belong, and she can’t help but laugh because she’s so happy to be with him and to have and hold him, even after the darkest of days.

They’re both so happy.


End file.
